The transmission of information from one place to another can be accomplished, of course, by wire, laser light, radio waves, etc. Once the transmission medium is chosen, connection to the medium by the transmitting and receiving devices becomes important.
One type of transmission medium is the coaxial cable. The standard type of coaxial cable has a center conductor, such as copper, either a solid strand or many smaller strands woven together. Surrounding the center conductor is a core of insulating material having predetermined dielectric properties also, such as plastic or Telfon. The outer, or ground conductor, in turn surrounds the insulating core and is usually in the form of a cylindrical braided material such as copper. The outer material of the cable, which could be rubber or plastic, serves to protect the braided material from damage, and to prevent short circuits by contact with external signal sources or ground.
Once the transmission line and the transmitting and/or receiving devices are in place, connection of the devices to the line is the next step. If a single transmitter is connected to a single receiver, a length of the transmission line can be installed and the ends thereof prepared with plugs compatible with connectors, as is known in the prior art. In a campus atmosphere or where a large number of users are connected to a transmission medium, such as a community antenna television system (CATV), cutting the line to prepare the ends with proper connectors is not practical. Every time a customer or user is coupled to the medium, as in the beginning of service, or decoupled from the line, as in maintenance or termination of service, transmission for all customers and/or users is interrupted because the line is open circuited, albeit for a temporary period. It becomes attractive, therefore, to have a coaxial cable connection tap which provides dependable electrical connection to the cable, but allows easy connection and disconnection therefrom, without interruption of service to other users.